bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BioShock Infinite
Three more games by irrational games? Ken Levine said that he announced three more games tomorrow.What games are they going to be?Are they other bioshock games?strwar 16:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Big Daddy robot thingy Ok I added that the robot thingy has a human head because in the gameinformer preview for the demo they said that it does. Also If you look REALLY closely in the trailer on the part were it picks up booker you can see a very human-like silhouette of the creatures head. If you dont believe go check out the article. Aleksandr the Great 21:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Which one? This isn't very comprohensive so far, and I've alrady added about half of it so far.SAmaster01 22:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Possibly a nastier precursor to the big daddy that follows it, that involves removing the heart and brain and putting it in a metal suit. -- :::Since the Big Daddy looks so mechanical, maybe rather than putting a man in a suit, they put parts of the man in a machine. --RadicalEdward2 16:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I checked out an interview on line and those weird robots at this moment anyway they are calling them Alpha's they basically augment enemie abilities though I am sure that sooner or later they will give them an official name 17:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: sorry first post here look close at the game informer cover they are call bettermens auto body Prequel or Different Universe? It's one of two possibilities, a prequel to the original Bioshock (set in a time before Andrew Ryan fled to the US, never mind thinking about building Rapture). either that or they're taking a Final Fantasy apporach... Vae Infectus 22:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Geez, this game was announced recently and there's already tons of speculation and unverified info in the trivia section. This page needs to be blocked to unregistered contributors for the time being or, at least heavily moderated or something. Ant423 23:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Go Cat Go. Am I the only old person on the internet? "One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, now go cat go." is the opening lyric to "Blue Suede Shoes" made famous by Elvis Presley. :Nope, and now it's in the article. : 12:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Arsenal What is there to be for the weapons at your disposal over the course of the game? Reading an account of an exclusive gameplay screening, I know for a fact that one weapon is a rifle obtained from a barrel during some form of "Guns Rights Rally". But this game takes place during 1912, so weapon selection won't be as colorful. But the judging by how Irrational Games did with the arsenal for the first game, I have no doubt in my mind the selection will be top-notch. TheBigDaddy 21:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Charles has some kind of pistol. Perhaps you'll also have one of those? --Willbachbakal 21:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Since it is based on 1912 that is around WW1 so the weapons would be of that era so you may find revolvers, submachine guns, battle rifles (weapons that use high caliber slugs similar to those you use in hunting rifles) this is pure speculation on my part but it is possible that they may or then again may not be there.PhoenixPhire333 21:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Little sisters Will there be any little sisters? Naruto fan 6 19:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Nfan 6 :It's doubtful as it'll be a little different this time around. Vae Infectus 18:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::As noted in this interview: ::Focussing on the game, how is it quintessentially BioShock when it is so different from that? What makes it BioShock? ::To us when we started, we had these two principles that we think define a BioShock game. You are in a place that is fantastical and ridiculous and absurd, but also grounded in human experience in some way. As crazy as it is, it feels like people could have lived here. The second thing is you have this huge range of skills that you can use and that challenge is that you decide how you approach the problem. The game doesn’t dictate that. ::Beyond those two principles, everything was up for grabs. Nothing was a sacred cow. People think its like Rapture, the Big Daddies and Little Sisters, but BioShock is about mystery to me. If you don’t have mystery, you don’t have a BioShock game. ::I think once people play the game, and have seen more about the game, they will understand on a very intimate level even more so why this is a BioShock game and how to be a BioShock game. I don’t want to give too much away. ::—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 18:53, 2010 August 26. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Picture I have a picture of saltonstall, and it shows his face better, ill show it right here.and it shows saltonstalls face. maybe it could replace the saltonstall on the page? it looks better and it has better detail. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 01:48, 2010 September 4. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :That would be a good portrait to put on the Saltonstall page, but for this article it is nicer to have a wide-view image. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Game Informer's Covers An interseting article at Joystick about the making of the covers: http://www.joystiq.com/2010/09/04/heres-the-bioshock-infinite-game-informer-cover-s/ :--Pauolo 13:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC)